wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CoolPikachu
Welcome Welcome to Wizards Wikia! , CoolPikachu! As a new user, you may wish to learn a few things that will be useful in your editing: *For a basic overview of wiki code, see . *A list of pages that are linked to, but have not been created, can be found at . *For a future episode please do not create or move the page to reflect your suspicions, even if they are shared by many others. *If you want to make a page about a character you made up, please create it at User:CoolPikachu/(name), not merely (name). *A list of administrators that you can contact in case of a problem can be found . *Check out the FAQ for more tricks. *Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything!< Thank you, and have a good time editing here! --☆Tavisource 06:04, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Hey! It's me, from Bulbapedia! If you look carefully, my signature is very similar. I re-modified the spells page with EVERY SINGLE spell on it, (except for the spells that could be done without speaking of course). So what's Spandau Ballet? Justin used it in Saving WizTech Part 1. I know it's a name of a band, but I don't think that is what Justin means...what is it?--☆Tavisource 06:04, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Hiya Hello CP, guess who this is!--Kuki Russo 18:56, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Epic Fail... Example: Right now, Helping Hand is on this page: "Episode 214: Helping Hand". But, I think it's supposed to be Episode 216 instead....I'm not sure....214 might be right, but I have no source.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 15:39, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ...--[[User:CoolPikachu|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチ']] 19:47, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Lol...fail...the episodes are from Wikipedia...I think...I've seen it there.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 03:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Is it that hard just to IM me these days. -- 04:28, 22 July 2009 (UTC) (Too lazy to sign in on FireFox) :: ::I am confirming at least a bunch i mean more than a bunch of fake episodes,vandalism,fake articles,fake charters. Please do something. JhazngirlJH 03:02, November 19, 2010 (UTC)JhazngirlJH Hey Hello, I am The avatar, commonly know as just avatar. I saw you wiki could use some help so I thought I met help out. I thought your logo could use some help, so I added wiki to it, if you want me to change it I can.--'Ava ' Talk 22:11, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :The "Wiki" part really sticks out but yeah thanks for helping since the head is already at school and about to begin it so I may be here less often and need the help since some people here can have poor grammar or just copy/paste off Wikipedia. --[[User:CoolPikachu|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチ']] 23:14, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::We are on spotlight? Hm...I never knew that...unless I forgot.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 00:47, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :O Is the episode guide page supposed ta be like that?--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 22:59, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :...? -- [[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] 23:46, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Word Bubbles :No thank you. Thanks for the offer but they are just plain useless in my opinion. -- [[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] 06:00, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Mainpage work Hello, I work for wiki and would like to work on your user page. This will make the site look cooler and allow more users to find the site as well as allow it to show up better in search engines!!! Please let me know soon ^>^ Kmanwing (talk) 18:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello I would like you to block 118.173.242.136 for vandalising. --Regards, Danalex (Talk page) 19:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi I just made an account and I saw the episode Wizards Vs. Everyting was in danger of being removed because it was probably fake. I did actually see before from a link on wikipedia that this is a confirmed season 4 episode. I just wanted to let someone know that it was not a fake episode. Thanks :)